Switched mode power converters make use of information regarding the current through a power switch of the power converter, e.g. for control purposes or for monitoring purposes. Within a current mode, the output voltage of the power converter may be regulated using information regarding the output current of the power converter. Furthermore, information regarding a system which is supplied by the power converter may be obtained by analyzing the output current which is provided by the power converter.